Reflejos de gemelos
by Lluvisna
Summary: Ellos eran su propio reflejo físico, pero los rencores acumulados por años se desataron esa noche de Halloween quebrando la imagen de uno.


**Un fanfiction con los personajes de Happy Tree Friends completamente gratis -No contemos que hay que pagar energía e internet- Hecho por una fan para fans, es corto y no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero espero que guste. Los personajes están bajo los derechos de autor de Kenn Navarro y la serie es producida por la empresa de animación Mondo media Minishows, agradezcamos también a todas esas personitas que hacen posible la serie y que merecen reconocimiento.**

 **Universo Alternativo: en este universo los personajes son humanos, lo demás ya lo leerán y recuerden que es solo ficción.**

 **Personajes principales: Shifty y Lifty.**

La alarma sonó y ambos despertaron, se estiraron un poco y luego se acordaron de que ese día era un día especial.

Halloween.

Y con catorce años era momento de salir y obtener la mayor cantidad de dulces. El plan era pedir, robar y repartir, una porción para consumir ellos y el resto sería guardado para el próximo octubre para venderlos, después de todo casi todos los dulces podían durar esa cantidad de tiempo guardados.

Sus madres se quedarían en casa para "Repartir" dulces, porque la realidad eran que le iban a robar a todos los posibles, era simple: Con unos cuantos dulces en mano la metían hasta el fondo de la bolsa o calabaza y soltaban, pero rápidamente tomaban un buen puñado de dulces y sacaban la mano para dejarla en el bol de plástico donde los dejaban, con esa técnica terminaban con más dulces de los que empezaban y casi nadie lo notaba.

Pequeños robos que la familia estaba acostumbrada a hacer, cosas pequeñas: No pagar el transporte público; ya sea entrando sin más o agarrarse desde afuera, tomando dulces para venderlos; en las fechas especiales, las muestras gratis, los que daban algunas tiendas, en supermercados, robando accesorios; de los maniquíes, de las tiendas pequeñas, esas de chinos más que todo, dinero en el trabajo; una madre siendo cajera sumaba mal los precios, daba vuelto de menos y cuando cambiaba monedas escondía algunas en sus bolsillos para quejarse de que faltaban, la otra era la encargada de una panadería y pastelería, al tener un pedido grande contaba a tal velocidad los billetes que los clientes no notaban que tiraba de uno a tres al suelo de vez en cuando y se quejaba del dinero faltante, a los ebrios que iban las mañanas de lunes les ayudaba a caminar hasta sentarlos aprovechando para robarles la cartera, vaciarla y devolverla.

Familia de ladrones y estafadores, con el lema de que la vida era difícil y las decisiones que aseguren el bienestar propio eran la ley.

Los gemelos se pintaron alrededor de los ojos unas "mascaras" de color negro y salieron con toda la luz del día.

Pidieron dulces en todas las casas cercanas y volvieron a su hogar para dejar el botín y salir otra vez, fueron más lejos y aprovecharon no las casas vacías para entrar, en casi todas las oportunidades había una puerta o ventana abierta, aunque la de Flippy fue impenetrable y eso que no estaba, o eso creyeron porque no abrió para dar dulces.

Tenían dulces, dinero y objetos valiosos en sus grandes bolsas, volvieron a casa y salieron nuevamente.

Atardecía y comenzaron con el hurto rápido, elegían una víctima, la seguían un rato y luego pasaban por su lado para quitarle los dulces, el celular y si se podía la billetera, cartera o bolso que tuvieran.

Volvieron a casa y salieron nuevamente.

La siguiente parada sería el parque de diversiones algo lejano, fueron hasta allá agarrados de la parte trasera de un autobús y buscaron una zona no tan vigilada para entrar.

—Dulces— Susurraron ambos, entraron por una carpa que tenía muchos dulces, fue difícil pasar por debajo pero valió la pena.

Tomaron varios y los pasaron por debajo, ya verían otra parte para entrar al parque.

Al salir comenzaron a empacar en sus bolsas a gran velocidad.

— ¡Shifty! Guárdalo, no te lo comas— Le reclamó a su hermano en voz baja, el otro consumía una buena barra de chocolate.

—Puedo comérmelo, solo es uno y es Halloween, hay que comer dulces— Le explicó.

—Bien, entonces creo que comeré uno— Sacó un paquete de galletas de su bolsa y lo abrió, fue cuando su hermano le quitó el paquete de las manos — ¡Oye! — El otro rió.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Escucharon una voz dentro de la carpa y luego un grito, el dueño descubrió que fue saqueado.

— ¡Corre! — Gritó Shifty alertando al adulto, cuando Shifty se puso a correr dejando a su gemelo atrás el hombre salió con una escopeta ilegal dispuesto a matar.

Lifty quedó atrás, casi recibió una bala en lo que corría con la bolsa en mano y perdió a su hermano de vista. La persecución duró unos seis minutos hasta que el chico lanzó la bolsa por sobre la reja del parque y saltó cayendo al otro lado de forma dolorosa, enseguida, sabiendo que las balas igual podrían darle corrió hasta la parte más alejada del parque: Una pista para patinetas en construcción.

Ahí descansó un buen rato tratando de recuperar el aliento recostado en un barandal, tan ensimismado estaba que no notó que su gemelo se acercaba por detrás.

— ¡Bu! —

— ¡Ah! —

Shifty se puso a reír muy fuerte mientras su hermano lo miraba con enojo.

—Idiota—

—Yo perdí al hombre, a ti te persiguió por más tiempo— Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Me viste? —

—Sí, jaja, pasaste por mi lado, estaba detrás de un árbol y vi la persecución—

—Y no pensaste en ayudarme—

— ¿Para qué? Sálvate tú, tienes que madurar y entender que no se puede confiar en nadie— Con eso dicho sacó de su bolsillo la última galleta de las que le quitó a su hermano.

Lifty solo lo veía, con rabia decidió caminar lejos del lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Su hermano lo siguió.

—Tenemos que estar consiguiendo cosas en vez de estar parados— Le respondió secamente.

—Sí, debemos robar en vez de ser perseguidos por un hombre que no se ha bañado en una semana— Se burló.

A Lifty no le gustó que se burlara, aún tenía las piernas cansadas y el cuerpo adolorido por la caía anterior, no quería que se burlara.

Pero siempre lo hacía, Shifty siempre que podía lo abandonaba a su suerte, incluso dejándolo morir a propósito. Ya sabía el lema de la familia, sus madres siempre lo decían, pero estaba cansado de que Shifty pudiera golpearlo y que ninguna de las dos lo defendiera, siempre lo regañaban por dejarse golpear y le insistían en que no debía lamentarse, debía atacar.

Se detuvo al ver la casa de los espejos cerrada por reparaciones, se sabía que muchas luces del techo explotaron y el resto se negaba a apagarse. Se acercó a la entrada para ver los tablones.

—No creo que haya mucho ahí dentro— Shifty se acercó y con poca fuerza quitó la penúltima tabla —Creo que Lumpy fue quien hizo esto— Dijo tirando la tabla a un lado y vio a Lifty entrar, lo siguió, no fuera ser que hubiera algo interesante y su hermano se le adelantara.

En el lugar habían muchos espejos que deformaban el reflejo y unos cuantos normales, Shifty caminaba por los tantos pasillos con poca luz, las luces que no explotaron titilaban dándole una mala sensación.

— ¡Lifty! — Llamó a su hermano y de respuesta tuvo el sonido de un espejo siendo empujado — ¿Encontraste algo interesante? — Otra vez el mismo sonido — ¡Di algo! —

Silencio.

El gemelo del sombrero caminó, viendo de tanto en tanto los reflejos deformes y algunos normales.

—Esto es horrible— Ya tenía un reflejo suyo que lo seguía a todas partes, no necesitaba verse a sí mismo multiplicado por diez.

Escuchaba que alguien movía los espejos, él continuaba caminando, llamaba a su hermano de tanto en tanto pero este no le respondía.

Se terminó perdiendo, no encontraba la salida, caminaba sin saber que estaba atrapado.

— ¡Lifty! ¡Habla ya! ¡En serio! — Un espejo fue movido — ¡Pues bien! ¡Yo me voy! — Dio un par de pasos y vio un espejo normal, dejó la bolsa con el botín en el suelo y embistió el espejo con mucha fuerza.

Cayó sobre el espejo que se agrietó y lo lastimó un poco, al levantar la cabeza solo vio otro espejo y golpeó el que tenía debajo, estaba arto de verse tanto.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien mover un espejo.

Justo detrás suyo.

Volteó la cabeza y solo pudo verse a sí mismo antes de que ese espejo le cayera encima.

Estaba entre ambos espejos agrietados y sintió como alguien se subía sobre él y comenzaba a saltar.

— ¡Oye! ¡Bájate! — Gritó y quiso moverse pero era difícil, la persona no paraba de saltar y aplastarlo contra los espejos que comenzaron a cortarlo.

Un buen salto en donde estaba su cabeza y se rompió la nariz, gritó por eso y la presión seguía, un trozo le cayó en un ojo haciéndolo sangrar.

El cristal de los espejos le cortaba de forma no letal, pero dolía y se ahogaba ante el peso en su tórax. La sangre salpicaba y se deslizaba en ambos espejos, a la vez se reflejaba en el otro, el resultado era mucho rojo para la vista.

Perdía mucha sangre de forma lenta, su cara era completamente roja aunque debería ser pálida, ya casi no se movía y fue cuando por un momento el peso sobre se cuerpo desapareció.

—Me quedaré con tus dulces, muerto no podrás comer nada hasta mañana—

—Lifty— Alcanzó a decir con los labios pegados al espejo.

—Sí, en esta vida hay que sufrir— Y saltó nuevamente con furia sobre su hermano casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Luego de eso se bajó, tomó su bolsa y la de su gemelo y caminó a la salida dejando a Shifty ahí desangrándose hasta morir. Las luces finalmente se apagaron y se escucharon gritos, al parecer la energía se había ido en todo el lugar, Lifty sonriente agradeció: Hora de robar.


End file.
